


Déjate querer

by KusajishiChiru



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Albafica, Semi- AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusajishiChiru/pseuds/KusajishiChiru
Summary: Aquel hombre que no la dejaba sola en su auto-aislamiento, aquel arrogante y desvergonzado que siempre pasaba sus límites desde que lo conoció con aquella sonrisa ladina a la que tanto se había acostumbrado ver. Le enojaba mucho porque nunca se había sentido tan débil y frágil./Semi-AU.Fem!Albafica





	Déjate querer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada y los personajes de Shiori Teshirogi.

Aun podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella al igual que sus labios chocando con los suyos en un sutil roce provocándole varias sensaciones que jamás imagino sentir. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso?, no tenía idea solo sabía que está obscureciendo y ella estaba sola en su habitación como siempre. No entendía como eso podía afectarla tanto, quizás se debiera al hecho de que fue con él, después de mucho tiempo en tener algún tipo contacto físico desde la muerte de su padre o tal vez porque entendió el mensaje que intentaba transmitirle aquel hombre mediante su acto. Se sentía incapaz de comprender como lo había logrado, nunca había permitido que alguien se le acercara tanto, siempre los mantenía, a lo que ella creía que era una distancia segura, evitaba a la gente cada que podía y aún más evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico y emocional.

—Manigoldo.

Susurro el nombre de aquel que se había atrevido a invadir su espacio, aquel hombre que no la dejaba sola en su auto-aislamiento, ese arrogante y desvergonzado que siempre pasaba sus límites desde que lo conoció, con aquella sonrisa ladina a la que tanto se había acostumbrado ver. Le enojaba mucho, porque nunca se había sentido tan débil y frágil.

_— ¿Qué haces?_

_—Te abrazo._

_—Aléjate, no necesito esto._

_— Todos necesitan uno de vez en cuando._

_—Es peligroso estar cerca de mí— decía la chica con claros intentos de apartar al hombre de su lado, sin embargo, esfuerzos iban decayendo poco a poco._

_—Tocarte no me matara, dudo que pueda hacerlo— contesto mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla._

Suspiro débilmente con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a su cama. Tenía que descansar mañana lo vería de nuevo, eso se lo había advertido, porque él le había prometido no dejarla sola y esa promesa es lo que más la asustaba, él siempre había dejado claras sus intenciones con ella y ella no podía corresponderlas o eso es lo que se repetía siempre, pero ese día no dijo nada, dejo un silencio como respuesta, sabía perfectamente lo que eso había significado para él.

_—Alba-chan, déjate querer._

Acostada en su cama mirando el techo, no podía parar de pensar en lo último que le dijo antes de irse, podría intentarlo, también lo quería, muy en el fondo de ella estaba consciente de ello, pero prefería negarlo, aunque por una vez quería tener esa oportunidad de no estar sola, estar con alguien y quería que ese alguien fuese él.

 


End file.
